¿Qué recuerdas?
by Ms Eternal Dream
Summary: Cinco días han pasado desde que el Doctor rescató a Clara de su línea temporal. Ahora que ha despertado tienen bastantes cosas de qué hablar, recuerdos que organizar, dudas que resolver y chicos que vigilar.


Al despertar estaba tumbada sobre una cama, no su cama, desde luego. Esta tenía un cobertor tan azul como la TARDIS misma y era al menos el doble de grande que la suya propia. Su pierna derecha estaba elevada sobre unos cojines y su pie envuelto en vendas. Se incorporó ligeramente, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos para mirar la habitación.

Tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para aclarar su visión y poder contemplar la estancia. La habitación no era muy grande, pero no era pequeña. Las paredes estaban salpicadas con palabras escritas a mano y el techo parecía estar salpicado de estrellas. El suelo y casi cada superficie libre de la habitación estaba ocupada con varios objetos de diferentes materiales y colores, salvo en una silla al lado de la cama.

Sentado en ella se encontraba el Doctor, su abrigo colgado en el respaldo de la silla y las mangas de su camisa subidas hasta los codos. Miraba con fijeza un libro de astronomía y anotando de vez en cuando en las hojas del mismo, frunciendo el ceño entre molesto y divertido.

—¿Qué haces, Doctor?

El aludido la miró de inmediato, dejó el libro en el suelo, como si no hubiera ya muchos, y le dedicó una sonrisa. Tras unos segundos se levantó de su silla, se colocó el chaleco que llevaba puesto y, tras colocarse el pelo con las manos, fue a sentarse en la cama con ella.

—Corregía los errores de ese libro—respondió él, colocando algunos cojines tras la espalda de la joven, ayudándola a apoyarse sobre ellos para su mayor comodidad—¿Cómo estás, Clara?—acarició su mejilla con suavidad y dejó descansar su mano sobre su cuello, justo bajo su mandíbula. Miró a los ojos de su acompañante, intentando averiguar por sí mismo la respuesta.

—Bien, algo cansada, algo hambrienta, pero estoy bien, al margen de la pierna que parece no estarlo. ¿Dónde estoy?

—Sí, bueno, te llevará un par de días más volver a la normalidad, pero estarás bien. Estás en mi habitación—finalizó él, como si fuese evidente para cualquier persona. Sujetó una de las manos de Clara entre las suyas.

—¿Aprovechas que estoy inconsciente para llevarme a tu cama, Doctor? Eso no es muy caballeroso por tu parte.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Clara, por favor, eso es..., no creas que..., yo no, por supuesto, tú...—se detuvo al mirar su cara y verla sonriendo, casi aguantando la risa—¿Disfrutando la situación?—ella asintió con la cabeza suavemente, divertida por el nerviosismo y sonrojo del Señor del Tiempo; más de mil doscientos años de edad y aún así seguía cayendo en sus bromas cada vez— Pues que sepas que solo he estado sentado en esa silla velando por ti estos cinco días. Al principio me preocupé porque no despertabas, pero Strax me dijo que estabas bien, que solo necesitabas descansar. Tus constantes vitales eran completamente normales, solo parecías dormir; de modo que me senté aquí y esperé, te había preparado sopa, pero seguro que ya estará fría e incomestible, no debí haberla preparado con ingredientes de Tihorína, deliciosos, sí, pero nada duraderos.

Clara no dijo nada más, solo se quedó en silencio, mirándole unos segundos antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y abrazarle casi con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. El Doctor correspondió su abrazo, sabiendo que ahora estaba segura, que ahora podía protegerla y no porque ella necesitara protección, claro que no, Clara Oswald podía cuidar de ella misma mejor de lo que el Doctor podría cuidar de él, pero se lo debía, tantos años, tantas muertes, todo por salvarle, todo de manera desinteresada, sin esperar reconocimiento, sin esperar agradecimiento, sin embargo, ahí estaba, entre sus brazos, su Chica Imposible.

Clara se separó ligeramente y le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos.

— ¿Has dicho que has estado aquí vigilándome cinco días?—el Doctor asintió con la cabeza—¡Llévame ahora mismo a casa de los Maitland! Angie y Artie...

—Están bien. Después de traerte a la habitación y dejar a Madame Vastra, Jenny y Strax en Londres fui allí. El señor Maitland no estaba en casa, así que les conté a Angie y Artie lo que había sucedido, bueno... casi todo. Construimos una excusa para el señor Maitland; ganaste en un concurso un premio a Nueva York, se lo dijiste a los chicos para que se lo comentaran a su padre, pero se les olvidó. Me pediste que viniese y me encargase de ellos de manera que él no tuviese que buscar a nadie y, en fin, los niños me ayudaron a convencerle; además de que está acostumbrado a verme por aquí, de modo que no dejaría a sus hijos con un desconocido, si no con un chico al que conoce y que viene con la recomendación de su actual niñera y la aprobación de sus hijos. Cuando se fue poco después aparqué la TARDIS en tu habitación porque nunca la visita y dejé las puertas de la TARDIS abiertas para poder escuchar si pasaba algo con los niños. Después me vine aquí contigo, no quería que te despertases y estuvieses sola; no ahora, no nunca.

—Gracias—una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Clara, ahora, después de tantas vidas, él la había visto, la había visto y no iba a dejarla ir—¿Pero qué han comido? ¿Cómo han estado? Por tu bien, Doctor, espero que no les haya...—el Doctor puso un dedo sobre los labios de Clara, silenciándola.

—Están bien, el tiempo que no han estado aquí contigo lo han pasado en su casa, en el colegio o explorando la TARDIS, como ahora mismo—los ojos de Clara miraron al Doctor sin poder creerse lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Que están haciendo qué? ¡La TARDIS puede llegar a ser peligrosa, ¿y si entran donde no deben? ¿Y si se pierden? ¿Y si se encuentran con una de esas criaturas que...? ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó ella, deteniendo su batería de preguntas.

—Lo recuerdas, recuerdas ese día—ella asintió con suavidad, casi sorprendiendose ella misma de sus memorias—¿Qué más recuerdas?

Ella miró unos segundos a las paredes, ordenando sus pensamientos. Tras unos segundos mirando las paredes se dio cuenta que esas palabras escritas a mano en color dorado repartidas por las cuatro paredes de la habitación, estaban escritas en un lenguaje circular que ella reconoció como el idioma del Doctor, el idioma que ella supo manejar una vez cuando estaba en Gallifrey. Algunas palabras solo eran nombres, y ella supo reconocer la mayoría de esos nombres como acompañantes antiguos del Doctor y, a su lado, un pequeño apodo que él les había otorgado, en ocasiones más de uno. Sonrió al encontrar su nombre, Clara, acompañado de los sobrenombres que ella ya conocía, Chica Soufflé, Chica Imposible y un último que parecía haber sido escrito recientemente, el cual le hizo sonreír con cariño al hombre que tenía a su lado, Mi Clara. Esas dos palabras despertaron un recuerdo en su cabeza y su rostro cambió drásticamente antes de golpearle en el hombro. Él la miró extrañado, frotándose el hombro con una mano.

—¿Qué he hecho ahora?

—Estaba herida, perdida en tu línea temporal y me hiciste caminar cojeando hasta ti, podías haberte acercado.

El Doctor detuvo la mano de Clara que iba a volver a golpearle y la sostuvo entre las suyas propias, feliz de poder hacer un pequeño gesto como apretar su delicada mano, más feliz aún cuando Clara le devolvió el apretón con suavidad.

—Clara, estaba tan perdido ahí dentro como tú, no podía perder el punto de referencia si quería volver y Clara, no podía quedarme allí y morir. No podía morir y dejarte allí, tenía que sacarte de mi línea temporal antes de perderte—ella le sonrió, después de tanto tiempo él por fin la había visto y estaba tan dispuesto a protegerla como ella estaba dispuesta a protegerle a él.

—Vale, perdona—consintió ella.

—¿Qué más recuerdas?

Clara se mordió el labio. Recordaba todo, las anteriores vidas de todos sus ecos, aquellas Claras que habían muerto por salvar al Doctor, a su Doctor, el hombre al que había acompañado desde el principio. Eran tantos recuerdos que le costaba centrarse en uno solo, algo que el Doctor también pudiese recordar, algo que pudiesen compartir. Sonrío al reconocer ese momento y miró al Doctor, quien le devolvió la mirada expectante.

—Hay un recuerdo que conservaré con especial cariño de aquí en adelante.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuál?—ella alzó una ceja, divertida.

—Te sonrojaste—intentando disimular que se estaba sonrojando de nuevo con aquel recuerdo, el Doctor se puso en pie, colocándose la pajarita.

—Yo no... Acabábamos de... Tú... Los... Cállate—acabó finalizando él, de nuevo, casi como aquella vez. Tomó aire nuevamente y se sentó junto a ella, no queriendo desperdiciar ningún momento a su lado—¿Recuerdas algo más?

—Todo—confesó ella—estuve en Gallifrey—Clara sonrío y acarició con una mano la pared de la habitación— ¿quién me iba a decir a mí que sería yo quien elegiría tu cabina de besos?

—No es...

—Cállate, chico barbilla—respondió ella, bromeando—sabes que lo es—él se sonrojó de nuevo, pero no dijo nada.

—Creo que sé porque me tenía manía al principio, puede que jugase un poco con su sistema camaleónico sin su permiso.

—¿Qué? ¿Fuiste tú? Al principio sí que cambió de forma, fue una columna, una silla de salón, luego llegué a la Tierra y se quedó así, pero cambió antes.

—No podía permitir que pensases que te había engañado, solo te dije el sistema de navegación, pero... Me gusta esta forma, de otra manera no podía ser una cabina de besos—finalizó Clara sonriendo al Doctor. Por primera vez él no se quejó, simplemente la miró y sonrió—he estado casi en todas tus aventuras Doctor, he visto tu nombre en las estrellas, le he aprendido en Gallifrey y lo he leído en una pequeña esquina de un libro que relata la guerra del tiempo. He estado en casi todos los planetas, en casi todas las épocas. Cumpliste tu palabra, Doctor, me rescataste y me enseñaste las estrellas.

Él recordó a Oswin, la chica que había sido transformada en el Manicomio de los Daleks, esperándole durante un año solo para descubrir tan terrible verdad y aún así Clara, su Clara, no le miraba con reproche, le agradecía que hubiese cumplido su palabra.

—Siento no haber podido llegar antes y salvarte, siento... siento que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso.

—No importa, Doctor, tenía que morir para salvarte y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que eliminando todos los recuerdos que los Daleks tienen de ti, qué mejor manera de hacerlo que salvándote para que pudieras conocerme, para poder estar juntos, viajando por las estrellas, aunque podrías haber tardado menos de un año, fueron muchos soufflés.

—No, Clara, no lo entiendes, no solo por Oswin, si no por todos los ecos tuyos que han estado ahí toda mi vida, todos los ecos que no he podido salvar, que han muerto por salvarme y nunca se lo pude agradecer porque ni si quiera supe que existían y tú... tú estuviste ahí desde el principio, muriendo una y otra vez y...

—Y volvería a hacerlo, Doctor—interrumpió ella, sujetando entre sus manos las manos del Doctor y sonriéndole—volvería a hacerlo las veces que fueran necesarias por tenerte a salvo, para que puedas seguir salvando mundos, porque el universo te necesita.

—No me importa el universo, Clara, yo te necesito a ti.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ella sorprendida por la declaración del Doctor, él preocupado porque la fuerza y sinceridad de sus palabras asustase a Clara, pero era verdad; él la necesitaba, no quería perderla de nuevo, era consciente de haberla perdido dos veces, pero no de todas las veces que realmente lo había hecho.

Ella le abrazó con fuerza, sabiendo que era verdad, sabiendo que ella le necesitaba a él tanto como él la necesitaba a ella. El Doctor colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Clara, procurando no moverla demasiado para evitar que el pie cayese de los cojines donde él lo había colocado. Enterró su rostro entre el pelo lacio de su acompañante y depositó un beso con suavidad.

—Y es por eso, Doctor—susurró ella—no me voy a ninguna parte.

Clara dejó caer sus brazos desde los hombros del Doctor hasta poner sus manos sobre los corazones del Señor del Tiempo y sonrío. Él le devolvió la sonrisa durante un momento antes de volver a hablar aún sin deshacer el abrazo.

—Clara, en mi línea temporal, viste a alguien, alguien que no era el Doctor, alguien que soy yo, pero no lo soy, es algo complicado, pero quiero que sepas quién es, quiero que sepas qué hizo y quiero que sepas por qué. Ya sabes mi nombre y sabes de su existencia, quiero que sepas mi gran secreto.

—Doctor, no es necesario que hables si no quieres—él sonrió.

—Esa es la cuestión, Clara Oswald, por primera vez, quiero hacerlo—acarició su mejilla y la miró a los ojos—Clara, hace unos años, bastantes, muchos para un humano, tuve que...—el Doctor detuvo su charla abruptamente.

—¿Doctor?

—Shh—el mencionado levantó un dedo indicándola silencio—¿Oyes eso?

Clara negó con la cabeza, mirándole extrañada. El Doctor giró la cabeza, sin llegar a soltar a Clara aún, mirando hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación. Orientó el oído derecho hacia la puerta intentando escuchar. Sonrío en el momento justo que Artie entraba y se puso en pie a tiempo para esquivar al chico que no había tardado en abrazar a su niñera al ver que se encontraba bien. El Doctor pudo apreciar también la sonrisa de Angie al aparecer por la puerta, aliviada, pudo notar el amago de un paso pero vio como ella se paraba en la puerta y cruzaba los brazos, apoyándose sobre el marco de la misma y disimulando toda la sensación.

—Estábamos en una habitación llena de camas elásticas, era fantástica, pero la puerta se abrió de repente y una luz empezó a parpadear en el pasillo. Seguimos las luces que parpadeaban y nos trajo hasta aquí. La TARDIS es impresionante.

Clara miró al Doctor y sonrió ante las palabras del joven de los Maitland. Él devolvió la sonrisa a la chica que le había salvado tantas veces antes de mirar al techo, dándole un silencioso agradecimiento a una de sus más fieles acompañantes, pero no la única, antes de dirigirse a Angie. Él se apoyó, igual que ella, en la pared y la miró de soslayo. Angie le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

—No pasará nada si la abrazas, créeme, lo he probado y, a decir verdad, es bastante agradable—Angie le miró, enarcando una ceja. Él se separó de la pared inmediatamente y colocó su chaleco con las manos rápida y nerviosamente—Quiero decir, yo... eh... ya sabes... ¡Cállate!—Angie se rió en voz baja y el Doctor apoyó la espalda en la pared, mirando a Clara quien escuchaba atenta algo que Artie contaba, probablemente el incidente en el club de ajedrez en el que contó que había visto a un hombre jugar contra sí mismo para salvar un planeta que era un parque de atracciones. Ese día habían llamado a casa de los Maitland desde la escuela para preguntar si Artie había visto muchas películas de ciencia ficción últimamente y el Doctor tuvo que mentir diciendo que era un juego que ambos habían inventado para hacer el ajedrez más interesante—Volviendo al tema principal, el mundo no se acabará si la abrazas y aunque lo hiciese, no sé cómo, siempre me manejo con ello.

—No es porque vaya a pasar nada, Doctor, es porque tengo miedo. Desde que viaja contigo nunca sé si volveré a verla, cuando vinisteis y ella estaba inconsciente... Ya he perdido a mi madre y no sé si estoy preparada para superar otra vez lo mismo.

—Angie—el Doctor se giró para mirar a la joven Maitland quien le devolvió la mirada algo brillante por las lágrimas, pero aún con el toque de desafío que la caracterizaba—tengo muchos años, muchísimos más de los que puedas creer y cómo puedes imaginar he perdido mucho, muchas personas, muchos amigos, mi familia, francamente, lo he perdido todo, hasta el punto de ser el último de mi especie y créeme, sé que duele, sé que en ese momento no tienes ganas de nada, solo de encerrarte y alejar a todo el mundo de ti, pero siempre hay alguien que viene y te demuestra que tienes razones para vivir y luchar.

—¿Hizo eso contigo? Clara, ¿te dio razones para vivir y luchar?—él desvió la mirada hacia la chica que seguía sentada sobre su cama, escuchando a Artie con una sonrisa y después miró las paredes, todos los nombres en escritura circular y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo hizo. Varias veces, además. Y, Angie, te digo por experiencia que no debes perder el tiempo por tener miedo, lo único que lograrás será arrepentirte después por no haber aprovechado los momentos juntos. El tiempo es algo muy importante para perderlo, y más si lo pierdes con las personas que quieres. Como diría un antiguo amigo mío, _Carpe Diem_.

Angie sonrió y dio dos pasos hacia delante, dispuesta a obedecer al Doctor y abrazar a Clara, pero se detuvo y giró sobre si misma, caminando de nuevo hasta el Doctor.

—Prométeme que siempre la traerás de vuelta a casa a salvo, no me importa si tu cabina de teléfono falla y la traes días o semanas después, pero prométeme que siempre volverá. Sé que eventualmente ella querrá viajar siempre contigo, quién no querría; debí darme cuenta que, cuando Ludens le preguntó si quería reinar sobre el universo, ella no lo necesitaba porque ya podía hacer eso contigo. Querrá hacerlo, y lo entiendo, pero sé que tampoco querría dejarnos para siempre, por eso, Doctor, no me importa cuando, pero prométeme, por favor, prométeme que siempre volverá.

—Cruzo mis corazones—respondió el Doctor, trazando una cruz imaginaria en el lugar donde sus corazones se encontraban—Siempre, Angie, tenga que hacer lo que tenga que hacer siempre procuraré que esté a salvo, que vuelva a veros, aunque para ello tenga que hacer que el universo se colapse en sí mismo, porque no voy a perderla—Angie sonrió al Doctor quien se agachó a su altura, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros—Siempre, Angie—esta vez fue él quien se permitió sonreír—Ahora ve y abrázala, sé que ambas los estáis deseando.

Angie sonrió y le dio un rápido abrazo al Doctor antes de correr hacia la cama donde descansaba su niñera y abrazarla con fuerza, porque había estado preocupada por ella, porque la había echado de menos, porque quería a su niñera y había pasado muy malos ratos solo imaginando que ella no despertaría, que la abandonaría también

El Doctor se recostó en la pared, observándolos con una sonrisa. Sabía que cumpliría esa promesa a Angie, que todo lo que había dicho era verdad, porque Clara Oswald era su chica imposible y él haría cosas imposibles por mantenerla a su lado. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta que tanto Clara como los chicos le estaban mirando. Clara extendió una mano hacia él.

—Ven aquí, Barbilla.

Él no se mostró muy contento con aquel apodo, pero se acercó hasta ellos, sentándose en la cama. Clara apenas le dio tiempo a situarse a su lado, antes de abrazarle. Bien lo merecía por haber mantenido a salvo a los niños. Artie fue el primero en abrazarlos a ambos, aunque Angie no tardó en imitar a su hermano pequeño. Tanto el Doctor como Clara sonrieron, ambos sabiendo que habían hecho algo bien para tener ese momento de tranquilidad, por fin, después de todo ese tiempo.

El Doctor recordó que Clara había pasado cinco días sin comer y no podía comer la sopa que él preparó el primer día de modo que, aunque algo reticente, deshizo el abrazo y puso una mano sobre los hombros de los Maitland, una mano sobre Artie y otra sobre Angie. En voz baja les dio una indicación muy simple; "_Seguidme_".

Ambos le hicieron caso, se levantaron de la cama, dejando a Clara confusa, mirándolos caminar hasta la puerta, pero Angie no estaba dispuesta a dejar a Clara sola, aventurándose a preguntar por qué se iban.

—Porque...—comenzó el Doctor, girándose de modo que todos se quedaron mirando a Clara. Se agachó y rodeó los hombros de Angie y Artie con sus brazos—Clara ha estado durmiendo cinco días y apuesto lo que queráis a que tiene hambre. Además—el Doctor se enderezó, colocándose la pajarita—estoy seguro que se alegrará mucho si conseguimos hacer un soufflé.


End file.
